Satern 2: No Such Thing As Happiness For The Devil
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Satan tries to make Intern 2 fall in love with him in a mortal way, but what happens when he realizes that he can't have his happily ever after?


No Such Thing As Happiness For The Devil

I had really gotten to know Intern 2 in my time visiting this company, and I had grown fond of the mortal, he was always so patient, he does his job in the best way possible… he was so… obedient. He was everything that an angel would have been and more. But that's what I noticed from merely watching him from afar. I had finally decided to walk up to him.

(He doesn't let anything get between him and his work)

"Hey Scene, I heard Indie was looking for you, you might wanna go and see what he wants" I put my pitchfork on the desk as Scene squealed and jumped off her seat and ran to Indie's office, I rubbed my ear, I had always hated Scene, that mortal was always so loud and not in the good way, her voice could crack not just glass but dams as well! I shook my head and took her seat next to Intern 2 who didn't seem to notice me (or he did but chose to ignore my presence) his eyes only moved from the computer screen to the keyboard and nothing else, like I had mentioned earlier he loves being best at his job and he doesn't let anything distract him… I wonder why? Why would he waste all his time working for people who only mistreat him?

We sat in silence for a while before I cleared my throat and waited to see if he would acknowledge me but still nothing. "Melvin" I called.

"Hmm?" Was his only reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Working" I rolled my eyes at his answer, he was just stating the obvious.

"Wouldn't you rather play with me for a while?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm working Satan"

"Fine then" I stood up, pretending to be upset as I grabbed my pitchfork. "You're lucky god has his angels protecting you and I can't throw you in hell!" Melvin just nodded at my threat and I had decided to try again another time.

(He never says "No")

It's like he doesn't even know the term "Yes" especially when it comes to people like Indie or Metal, he's always kind to people no matter what, unlike me but then again he was everything that would burn the devil. But somehow I was attracted to that; I was attracted to the things I thought I hated. Why was he like that? If I hadn't known every angel in heaven I would have thought that he might have been a fallen angel or even just an angel god sent to spy on me or something! But he wasn't, he was a normal human being just like everyone else.

I sat on a pile of boxes watching as the poor little Intern ran back and forth to deliver some supplies to this week's episode shooting, what a miserable job… He was like a dog to these people. How I wished I could crack the ground under them and let hell devour them! But I didn't… because these people meant something to Melvin, in some weird way he still considers them "Friends" but I'll free him from this torture soon.

(He loves to be complimented on his work)

Sadly no one ever compliments him but I have chosen to do so today. "Melvin?" I called but as usual he ignored me and continued to work on setting up the set for today's show. "Have you made all this by yourself?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled. "Um… yeah, is it good? Do you think I should change anything?"

"No it's perfect; you did a really good job on this. Satan Approved" I gave him a thumbs up and his smile widened… JACKPOT!

"Oh wow, thanks Satan, I hope the others like it too" For once Intern 2 seemed confident with himself… hm… I should compliment him more often, maybe that's the first step of capturing his heart.

(He likes a good stroll in the park, or even the beach)

The weather was actually quite nice today so I had asked Melvin to accompany to a walk in the park. Of course he refused at first because I had asked him to leave work and come with me. "You're no fun" I told him as I tried to block his computer screen. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because you keep annoying me!"

"Come with me tonight then, after work"

"Unless you can hide these horns I won't go anywhere with you, how would people react to seeing the devil himself just walking down the park like a normal human being"

"A lot of your kind walk down the street looking like some weird creatures. No one would notice. Come on. Stop making excuses!"

He sighed and he finally looked at me. "If I say yes would you stop annoying me?" I nodded. "Fine then, I'll meet you after work, now just poof away or something" Without another word I tapped my pitchfork on the ground and vanished.

That night I had met him as we promised and I took him to the park where we walked like two normal people, even though he had refused that I get too close to him, every time I tried he would take a few steps away from me and it was slowly making me frustrated but I thought it would be better to just try and get his attention. "Look at the stars, even the devil himself enjoys this view"

He lifted his head to the sky and smiled. "Yeah, they're beautiful, I mean can you imagine those little stars lighting up the whole world? It's unbelievable, and the fact that there are more than millions of them out there-" Of course I wasn't interested in what he was saying, I just loved to hear him talk and so I let him.

(Just like any mortal he loves chocolate)

The next week I had decided to bring Melvin something that I heard every mortal loves something called… "Chocolate" and the man had given me some flowers as well; maybe he thought I was going to give this to a loved one? Anyway I took them and I poofed into the MyMusic company as I usually do. As usual Melvin was on his desk working and I cleared my throat to acknowledge him of my presence.

"What is it Satan? I thought we agreed last week if I went to the park with you, you'd stop annoying me"

I laughed and showed him the flowers. "I got these for you and…" I gave him the box of chocolate. "This as well, I heard that mortals love this brown thing called chocolate"

"Is this a joke?" He said, at least I got his attention. "Satan… flowers and chocolate are the sort of thing you get for your loved one, like a LOVED one"

"Oh… I see, would you still take them?" I gave him the best smile I could put on and he sighed.

"Sure, thank you" He took the flowers from me and the chocolate box. "There are actually really nice" He opened the chocolate box and took one out before eating it. "And you're right, I do love chocolate" He handed me a piece and I hissed.

"No thank you, it might burn my insides"

"Seriously? It's just chocolate, try one, trust me you'll love it"

The look on his face made it hard to refuse, I slowly reached for the chocolate piece and too it from his hand before examining it and then I took the risk and ate it.

It tasted fucking delicious!

"Well?" He asked. "What do you think?"

"It's… good, doesn't burn"

Week after week I got closer and closer to Melvin, now I know what you're thinking, that I'm Satan and I'm trying to approach a mortal in such a humanly matter even though I can easily have anyone I want, well I'm just trying it this way… if it doesn't work I can easily make Melvin love me whether he wants to or not. But till then this mortal way seems to be working just fine.

Melvin had started to notice me just as I pop into the company, his eyes would leave the computer and he would greet me, you know what I call this? PROGRESS! I didn't rush things though. I chose my moment very carefully to make my next move.

(He Enjoys The Carnival (Or Some of it anyway) )

I had seen a poster of this "Carnival" I knew exactly what a carnival was, I've been there many times (How do you thing Magicians do their magic? Oh yeah, sorry kids, Magic isn't real it's all me) I had decided to invite Melvin to go with me and to my surprise he agreed without arguing. Though he explained that he was terrified of some of the rides.

At the carnival I had got Melvin some cotton Candy, we played a couple of games and I (without cheating of course… What? I'm just good at games okay?!) Won some prizes, stuffed animals… why would anyone keep these? But they seemed to make Melvin happy so I kept whatever I won and gave it to him.

I also tried helping him with his fear of heights by making him get on some rides that he was scared of, I held his hand to make him feel less worried… and it fucking WORKED! Man I hate being so nice but somehow it still felt right.

After the night in the carnival I walked Melvin home. Can I say this was the best day in my life? I'm so amazed that god is actually giving me the chance to be happy… I wonder why? There has to be a catch here.

"Thanks for the great time Satan; I actually had fun… which is something I rarely ever do"

"No problem, I hope we can do it again sometimes? I mean if you'd like" I grinned and he nodded.

"Well I'll let you be on your way, you must be tired too"

I shrugged. "Not really, I don't sleep, I'm the devil remember?"

"Oh, right. Tonight you actually seemed like a normal guy, almost forgot I was having fun with Satan" We both laughed and then he looked at me and before I knew it he was kissing my cheek, I felt so hot that steam was literally coming out of my body! "Anyway, goodnight, I'll see you next week?"

"Y-Yeah, of course"

One day I had stopped by the studio and I heard a loud "SURPRISE"

I walked into the room I had heard the sound from and I saw everyone surrounding Melvin and holding out a cake. "You guys got me a cake?" He said and everyone cheered. Everyone was happy?! What happened? No one ever paid attention to Intern 2 before. I slammed my Pitchfork on the ground and the room turned red, the temperature going up rapidly. "I DEMAND AN EXPLINATION!" I yelled and everyone turned to face me.

"Wow, Satan, relax man, its Intern 2's birthday that's all" Metal said and I just blinked.

"Birthday? Is it something you mortals celebrate? The day someone was born?"

Scene ran up to me with her usual happy face. "Of course, Intern 2 is now a year older!"

That's when everything around me just crashed… Melvin gets older every year… but I stay with no age, I don't get older… one day he's going to grow old and… die and I'd still be alive… and that meant… I can't have Melvin forever. No… I can't let that happen! I KNEW IT! I knew this was all too good to be true! God never grants me the chance to be happy! He just gave me fake hope and he was going to wait to YANK IT ALL AWAY!

I walked out of the room and decided to find a quiet corner in the company to think, there has to be some way that I could stop this from happening. There has to be a way to stop him from aging, and dying.

"Satan?" I heard the familiar voice calling me and I looked up to see Melvin, he dragged a box and sat in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "It's just… something"

"What is it?"

"Why do humans age?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Melvin smiled and he set down a plate of cake he was holding. "Because we have to, it's the cycle of life. We're born, we grow, work, get married, and then we die. And some die young because… I think because god just can't wait to have them by his side, or maybe because they were bad and he wanted to send them your way"

"Every mortal I've seen, every mortal stuck in hell… no one is like you Melvin"

"O-oh…" He looked away and scratched his cheek. "Thank you" He smiled and that just made me more determined to find a way to make him mine forever.

I stood up and grabbed my Pitchfork as an idea hit my head like thousands of knives. "I will return soon, I just have to talk to someone" And without giving Melvin time to say anything I vanished into the red fog and harmless flames… I knew who I had to see to stop Melvin from dying…

The Angel Of Death…

"Azrael!" The angel looked at me in silence. "Listen, I need a favor"

"I serve god" He said.

"LISTEN HERE! YOU DO ME THIS ONE THING OR I'LL MAKE DEATH SEEM LIKE HEAVEN TO YOU!"

"I serve only god… Though I am curious to what you might need from me when you can easily kill anyone you'd like"

"It's actually the opposite, I want this person to be immortal, I want him to never grow and to never die"

Azrael gave me a confused look. "Why would you wish such a thing upon a mortal? A nobody, when we are angels and we ourselves are going to die one day if God wishes for it to happen"

"Just do it!"

"Who's this man that Lucifer cares about so much?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "His name is Melvin Munson"

Azrael laughed. "That man is as innocent as an angel; he's scheduled to spend his life in heaven after death why would you want to keep him from having that if you care about him so much?"

"Because I want him to spend his life with me!"

The angel turned his back on me. "Leave Lucifer, I only obey god"

My grip tightened on the pitchfork, I couldn't think of another way I could keep Melvin from leaving me one day… "Please! Please Azrael! Just this, I don't want anything else! Please, for once in my life I found a mortal that makes me happy! Why can't I have that huh?"

"You've disobeyed god, this is your punishment"

I stormed away in anger, there was no use in trying to make Azrael listen to me, he was god's slave! I went back to Earth and the studio seemed to have gone quiet. Melvin was cleaning up what was left of the party which I sadly missed over nothing!

"Hey, where did you go?"

I didn't reply all I did was hug Melvin, I regretted every second I didn't spend with this man. "I'm not meant to be happy…" I whispered and I felt him hug back. "I wish… I was a mortal like you… so we could grow together and die together"

"W-what?" Melvin said but he didn't break the hug… maybe now was the time to tell him, after all I just don't want to waste any more time without him.

"I want you to be mine Melvin, you're the only mortal that I actually care about, and… I didn't know Lucifer could experience this but… I have fallen in love with you and I have tried my best to make you love me back with no tricks, just the mortal way of getting someone to love you. Then I realized one day… even if you and I are together… you will grow and you will die and I will be alone again and there will be no other mortal like you… But there is no such thing as happiness for the devil. I am meant to live in misery all my life"

Melvin stayed silent for a while and that made me feel… scared. "Could it be possible… for a mortal such as myself to fall in love with the devil?"

"As possible as it is for an angel to love a demon" I smiled and I hugged him tighter before pulling back. "Does that mean you…. Love me too?"

He nodded and I couldn't help bit grin like an idiot. I pulled him close to me and I crushed our lips together. I've been waiting to do this for a long time! And it felt so good! He tasted like innocence, sweet sweet innocence!

"You can't stop me from dying, but we could try to enjoy this while it lasts"

"I'll try to find a way still"

It was true, there was no such thing as happiness for the devil, but I made the best of what I have now, I could probably break Melvin out of heaven every now and then to spend time with him… but that doesn't stop the fact that one day… I'll have to witness him die.

But death is everyone's destiny, and he'd want to live like every other human… and I shall grant him that.

END


End file.
